Blue Roses
by Quincygirl93
Summary: A prince just wants freedom; a noble girl wants adventure. Both realize that to have what they want, they need each other. I suck at summaries so bad, it isn't funny.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Roses

Summary: two-shot. Don't own Gorillaz, just my oc's.

* * *

><p>Part 1:<p>

Once upon a time, there was a kind prince named Stuart. He was never rude nor mean; he treated everyone as though they were his friend. But that changed one night. It was the princes' nineteenth birthday and a nasty thunderstorm had come upon the castle that he called home. There had been a knock on the door, one of the guards answering it to a man asking for shelter from the storm. The guard went to Stuart immediatly and the stranger was granted a room and a personal invitation to the party by the prince himself. But the prince didn't know that this stranger that he gladly gave shelter to was a warlock by the name of Murdoc.

Murdoc had always been jealous of his rulers' status, plotting his downfall in the shadows of the party. His chance came when the prince was opening the presents. Murdoc bowed before him, smirking as black magic gathered at his clawed finger tips. "Though I came with nothin', I have one gift for ya', ya majesty." Everyone began to scream and run as the windows flew open and the candles were blown out and replaced with dark blue fire. Stuart was shocked, his heart shattered as his kindness was repayed with a curse of black magic.

Murdoc was cackling, muttering a strange spell in a foreign tongue as the curse began to take its' effect. Stuart screamed as he was hit, writhing in agony on the floor. His head pounded with pain, causing him to claw at his scalp frantically to stop the immense pressure. Little did he realize that he was changing physically, his frame becoming unnaturally tall and lean. His skin began to pale as though he were ill, his hair changing colors right before his eyes. The brown that he had been born with seeped away to a light blue, his eyes widening at the sight of it. Then it happened. His screams became ear piercing as blood trickled down his face, his eyes being sucked in leaving two black holes in their place.

When it was all over, Murdoc had scooped up the crown that had fallen and placed it on his own greasy head. "Feels good ta finally be king!" He smirked again, then looked down at the disfigured prince. "Ya' know, ya look better that way, dullard." Murdoc cackled again as the prince caught sight of his reflection. The prince was horrified and screamed, which only made Murdoc laugh more. "Why?" Stuart covered his mouth, feeling his two front teeth missing before he bursted into tears. He didn't notice Murdoc utter another spell, his castle becoming one that reeked of satanic evil. Murdoc, though proud of his work, looked at the prince with anger. "Get up and clean this mess up. And I expect it done in an hour or else 2 dents." And with that, he left the sobbing prince to the chore.

Stuart continued to cry for another few minutes before finally getting up, his mind heavily damaged and scarred. One last time he looked at the broken glass, hanging his head as he began the task at hand. And so began the princes' servitude, trying his best not to screw things up. It only lead to another beating if he did something wrong; his body was covered in bruises when the day was over. Most were from Murdoc, who followed him around relentlessly to either mess up his chores or beat the crap out of him for no reason. Stuart avoided mirrors as well. His horrifying visage was enough to send any person screaming in terror, but its' reflection made him cringe.

After a year of being Murdoc's slave, he began to wish for contact of any kind from the outside world. No one bothered to return or rescue him, for the forest had been cursed to hide the castle from eyes of everyone.

Or so Murdoc thought.

* * *

><p>Outside of the kingdom's perimeter was a small village. It had no name, but plenty of people that were friendly and nice. And home to a very peculiar girl. Aviara Shade was known as one of the village oddities, coming from a noble family. She could read and write, which was considered taboo for women of her time. Her father took great pride in her abilities though, sometimes bragging at how intelligent she was. Many men didn't find her interesting; her opinions were too outspoken for their tastes. Aviara didn't seem to mind. She perfered a book over meaningless conversation of nobles.<p>

Her mother had died when she was young, leaving her to take care of the house when her father was away on business trips. She would also do her fair share of the chores, cooking and cleaning like another woman. The servants were very appreciative when she did this and often allowed her to join them in their nightly chats. Aviara was also known for her beauty; dark red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail most days, wide hazel eyes that would glow with fire if she was angered, and skin as fair as snow. She was short, about five foot two inches, but she acted as though it didn't matter even when she managed to knock the teeth out of one of the suitors that thought she would be an easy woman.

It had been a typical day for her. She was tired of everyone looking down upon her every time she visited the book keeper, did what she considered her chores, and walked home without an escort. Aviara glanced down at the book in her basket, smiling as she opened it. At least the books she borrowed would take her away from reality, if only for a short time. Aviara sighed as she walked up the her room, a bored expression on her face. Like most women in the village, she wished for someone that would love her just the way she was and not for her noble status. "Who would want me anyway? I know how to read and write. Most men would rather have a bimbo that only knows how to cook and clean."

She watched the sunset from her window, opening it to feel the warm night air against her skin as she looked up into the darkening sky to find the first star of the evening. "I wish I could find a man- no, my soulmate. Then we can both be happy. I don't care if he's rich or poor, peasent or king, handsome or ugly; I just want him to love and accept me for who I am. Is that so much to ask?" The star only twinkled, a sour look replacing her hope. "Some good wishing on you."

* * *

><p>However, someone else was also wishing on the same star. 2D, as Stuart now called himself, looked up at the night sky and sighed, heaving a bucket of water to his former home. Murdoc was passed out drunk again and wouldn't wake up until the next day if he was lucky, giving him a night of peace so that he could tend to the wounds that were recieved in a beating earlier. 2D couldn't help the whimper that came from his throat as he stared at his distorted reflection in the water, biting his lip as he put the bucket down just in time for the first star to appear. "Pwease, if it's not much ta as', ease me sufferin' jus' a little. I don' see wha' I did wrong, but I'm weally sowry. I tried ta be a good ruler, weally I did. I jus' wish I 'new where I went wrong."<p>

He clasped both of his hands together like a child begging, staring hopefully up at the twinkling star. "I don' wanna be fis way for tha' res' of me life! Pwease, there has ta be a way, if only for a short time." 2D sighed, picking up the bucket and walking towards the kitchen again. "Wha' could ya do? It's prob'ly permanent 'nowin' tha' wanker. No one will love me now." He took one last look at the star before heading inside, ignoring the self-inflicted pain in his heart.

* * *

><p>He hadn't known that he was being watched. The young asian woman had hid in the bushes, nodding silently to herself as she stared at the place he had been. She grinned as she walked away, thoughts buzzing in her head as she continued on to the village below. Tomorrow she had an appointment and she had no intention of missing it.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning was the same for 2D, getting up and dressed, making breakfast that he always burned somehow (he could never figure out what went wrong) and then came the worst part of his morning routine. Waking up Muroc and telling him that breakfast was ready. Fortuantly, Murdoc was actually in a good mood and already awake by the time he got to his former bedroom. "Brea'fast ish ready, sir."<p>

Breakfast wasn't so bad. 2D washed the dishes with a slight smile; the food hadn't been burned completely, so he had to be getting better. Murdoc was watching him from the doorway, dressed in nothing but a pair of pants and his cape. He could see the upside down cross adorned on Murdoc's arm, his mark of becoming a warlock. 2D waited for him to grow tired of watching him and leave, continuing on like he wasn't even there. Before he knew it, he was on the floor with the wind knocked out of him. It took another kick to his stomach to make him realize what was happening.

After several more kicks and punches, the violence came to an abrupt stop. Murdoc was walking out, muttering how worthless he was. Then he turned around with a malicious smirk. 2D knew what was coming up next, shutting his eyes and waited for the words to be said. "No one loves ya, ya little sod. If they did, don' ya think they would've come back for their prince?" 2D hissed with pain as he held his heart, silently begging for it to stop.

As Murdoc continued calling him names and telling lies, the pain gradually increased to the point where it felt like the organ was about to explode. When he finally stopped, 2D was laying on the floor in tears, his hands still clutching his heart and writhing in agony. This was another part of the curse; everytime a hateful word was said to him, his heart would be burdened with extreme pain. 2D waited, his body too numb to feel anything after the horrible torture. Murdoc was gone, having left the room cackling at his misdeed with a bottle of wine in hand.

_"Pwease...don' let any 'f it be true."_

* * *

><p>Okay, I know what you're thinking. I'm off my rocker for doing this. And you're probably right. This isn't based on the disney version, but just the regular fairy-tale one. THe one where the prince is actually kind and the fairy (or in this case warlock) is evil.<p>

But Please R&R. I think I might have made 2D ooc (Again!) and I do apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Roses

Summary: Don't own Gorillaz, just my OC's! This ends up being more than two chapters after all. And before you ask, I'm taking a break from my other fanfic, Dead Rose Reaper. I'm trying to get the 7th and final chapter typed up, might be an epilogue afterwards.

Part 2:

Aviara awoke with the sun filtering in through the curtains of her canopy bed, yawning in the most unladylike manner before pulling the red drapes back. A maid knocked on her door, then slipped in as quietly as she could. "Miss Aviara, I trust you slept well?" Aviara only nodded, accepting a cup of tea from the tray the maid had brought in. "Yes actually. The new mattress was a very wise idea, Mary. I suggest getting one for Father, so that he might be able to sleep peacefully." Mary smiled, then frowned sullenly. "Miss Aviara, you're father wanted me to tell you to be ready in an hour. He's made an appointment with the local matchmaker today."

Aviara spat out her tea, her eyes wide with shock. "**WHAT?**" Mary looked away before walking over to the large wardrobe, opening it to reveal numerous dresses for every occasion. Aviara got up reluctantly, her face set in an angry scowl. "Miss Aviara, you really shouldn't do that. Your face might get stuck that way." Mary couldn't help laughing a little, getting Aviara to smile slightly as well. "Fine. Besides it's a nice day. Maybe Father will be in a good mood."

* * *

><p>"Oh or maybe you'll be matched with Damian! He's a nice young man..." Aviara couldn't help but to tune her Father out as they rode along the muddy road. Matthew kept rambling on about potential suitors, ones that she had already turned down and some that she didn't want to meet. Aviara had heard one thing about them that they shared: they enjoyed their women for a night and then toss them back out on the streets.<em> 'Bunch of pigs. They only care for themselves.'<em> She hadn't realized that she had said it out loud until she found her Father glaring at her. "Well, they do! Besides, the matchmaker is supposed to help me find my soul-mate, not pair me up with a village idiot who only wants power and money."

"Aviara, please understand, you must marry a man of high social status. Otherwise, who will take care of you?" Aviara glared at him. That was the one thing that she hated being asked and every time someone did ask that, they always ended up with the same answer: **Herself**.

* * *

><p>2D swallowed hard and slowly got up, the pain in his chest still there but had dulled to a point where he could move around. His heart was pounding rapidly, trying to get the blood circulating in his body once again as he stumbled slightly. 2D couldn't help coughing, the crimson liquid staining his hands as he continued to hack. It was almost routine to him. 2D groaned at the sight of himself reflected in the back of a pot, his mouth dribbling with blood as though he had his teeth knocked out again. He sighed, looking away and staggering towards the wash bin that he had been using earlier. The water had stilled and the soap bubbles had almost vanished, giving him a clear reflection of himself.<p>

2D stared at it for what seemed like forever, studying his face before his fist hit the water. He bit down on his lip, trying hard not to scream in anger as his hands gripped the sides of the wooden wash bin. 2D's temper was very rare and often kept hidden. But it was times like this that he had a nasty habit of breaking things. Reflective things especially became a target.

The bin was sent flying, nearly crashing into a glass dish cabinet as it hit the wall with a dull THUD. The water now soaked the stone floor, pools of it reflecting back the broken mans' tear-stained face. "Why do 'ese fings 'appen ta me? Wha' 'ave I done ta deserve fis?" 2D collapsed on his knees, hands covering his face as the tears continued to fall.

* * *

><p>Aviara glared at the small cottage before them, remembering the reason why she loathed the men in the village. The previous matchmaker from two years ago claimed that she was compatible with Damian Core, the local (dare she think it without laughing) Man-whore of the village. He had everything any man could've asked for: wealth, a noble family, and every woman that willingly threw themselves at his feet. But he didn't seem interested in them. He had his eyes on Aviara, planning on making her the perfect little wife every man in the village wanted her to be. That is, until they found out that the matchmaker was a fraud and ran him out of town. The matchmaker now only came about a year ago and already had a reputation as one of the best. As they began to walk up the path way, a girl no bigger than Aviara herself walked out with a broom in hand. "Um, excuse me Miss, but we are here to see the local matchmaker." Matthew grinned, trying to look as cheery as possible.<p>

"That I am." The girl smiled, even though you couldn't see her eyes beneath the curtain of purple hair you could tell there was a mischievous glint. She also had an accent to her voice, giving that she wasn't from their country. Her clothes were simple, but they reflected a fiery personality that she seemed to emit. "My name is Noodle. It is a pleasure meeting you, Aviara." Aviara couldn't help a slight smile; They're first meeting and she already liked her.

"Now, I understand that your last match was not what you wanted." Matthew glared at Aviara from the corner of his eye before turning back and putting on a smile for their hostess. "You were right. He is not a good match for you. I do not think that you and him are a match at all." Noodle simply stated, smirking when the girl looked at her with confusion. "No, your match does not live in the village." Matthew was curious, but held his tongue as Noodle pulled out a deck of cards. But these cards were different than normal playing cards or even tarot cards. She motioned for Aviara to choose a card, which instead ended up being three as two fell off the top.

The first card was turned over, revealing a handsome man wearing fine clothes and a crown on his head. "Your match once held power, using it wisely as he was taught." The second card was then picked up and turned, showing the same man wearing rags and a shadow wearing the same crown. But instead of being handsome, his face was disfigured, turning all young women away from him. All except for one. "But now he is broken, slaving away for the one that has cursed him and his existence."

The third card was turned over. It showed the man smiling, though he was still disfigured, he held a young woman tightly to him. The crown had been restored and there was one on the girl's head as well. "He will not harm you, only hide from you. If you can show him acceptance for his appearance, then the match will be complete." Noodle smiled, noticing the light blush on Aviara's face. "So, my match doesn't live in the village, was once royalty, and is now cursed?" Aviara shook her head, "This sounds like it came from a fairytale."

* * *

><p>"You're mad!" Matthew shouted as they walked up to the large manor, Aviara ignoring him. "I may be mad, but at least I'm trying to do something other than sit around the house all day and play house wife! You were hoping I would be matched with Damian again!" She screamed, not waiting for her father as she started up the stairs to her room.<p>

"But you would be happy with him!"

"The hell I would!"

"Aviara Shade! How dare you use such language!"

"Don't change the subject! He sleeps with every woman, even if he was married! Besides, he's not right for me."

Aviara pulled out a small bag, opening her wardrobe and pulling out simple work dresses, folding them neatly into it. "You'll get lost in those woods! No one's seen the castle in over a year! What makes you think that you can find it?" Matthew growled, standing in the doorway as she continued to pack. "I don't know! I just have this feeling that I might. If I don't, you hold every right to say _'I told you so'_."

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut in her face, her hazel eyes glaring holes in it. " <em>'You would be happy with Damian.'<em> When hell froze over." She mimicked her father, picking up the skirts of her dress and heading down the dirt road that lead to the forest. Living near the forest had made it easier for her to get there undetected by the neighbors, but it made her a little unsure. The forest was known to be a home of assorted demons, warlocks and other creatures that she couldn't name. "You really thought this one through, didn't you Aviara?" She muttered, looking up to the dark clouds that covered the sunset. The wind pulled her hood off and played with her hair, making her frown as she continued walking. "At least I can stay at the church for the night."

* * *

><p>It had been quiet for the past few hours. Perhaps Murdoc was passed out again? 2D shook his head, trying to get his damaged mind to focus on cleaning the front hall. He was currently on his knees, scrubbing the once white marble floor with a brush. It had been stained a light grey and no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't fade back to it's original color. 2D was miserable, lost in the memories of what had happened that night. He remembered many guests pouring in through those doors, every one of them greeting him politely as he made his way towards them. He could still hear men laughing and women gossiping to their friends, all smiling at the prospect of an enjoyable party. Back when it felt like he was at the top of the world.<p>

But now, everything was gone. His handsome visage that made women swoon when they saw him, his status as a kind prince, and most of all, the place he once called home. His clothes over the past year had become worn, holes revealing his sickly pale skin beneath the dirty fabric of his shirt and crookedly patched pants. His shoes were worn to the point where he could almost feel the ground beneath them. 2D bit his lower lip as he continued to clean, not bothering to look up as footsteps echoed in the empty hall. He knew who it was and kept silent, hoping that maybe he could be left alone for a while. Why stay there? Why not just leave the castle and Murdoc?

Because they were the only things hiding him from the outside world. Murdoc would go down to the tavern and pick up several young women at a time, taking them up to his old bedroom for a night of pleasure. The women would come down one by one and upon seeing him, would scream in horror. He would step aside and let them run to the door. The first night of his enslavement, he recognized some of the young women as those that had attended the party. He tried to talk to them, but they shoved him out of the way as they ran in terror and screaming that a demon was after them. That was also when he found out about the part of the curse that affected his heart.

"Goin' down ta tha tavern again, your highnesh?" 2D muttered, continuing his job as the footsteps walked passed him. Murdoc stopped at the door, still in his cape and pants, and turned towards him. "Yea', wha's it to ya? Not like anyone woul' sleep with ya anyway, faceache." 2D groaned in pain, trying hard not to succumb to the agony that was stirring in his heart again. Murdoc didn't bother torturing him any further, walking out the door into the windy night. "Won' be back til mornin'. I expect everythin' ,and I mean everythin', to be sparklin' when I get back. Got it, dullard?"

"Yesh sir." 2D muttered, waiting for the door to slam shut. When it finally did, he threw the brush at it, wishing that it was Murdoc's face instead. "I wish tha' wanker wuz gone for good! I don' care if I'm alone! I wan' ta be rid of him!" That was all it took. Most would regret saying those words afterwards, but that was not the case for Stuart. His heart had been broken and rejected many times even though he remained the same, his confidence dwindled to nothing. And who was there to pin the blame on? Who had cursed him and his home in the first place? "I wish Murdoc woul' go back to tha' hell 'ole where he came from!"

With warlocks, there are two loopholes in their contract. It states that if they are wished back to hell, then they have to move on to another place. Wishing them back to the hell hole from which their powers originated from will drain them of their power until they are only left with enough to keep them alive. Murdoc felt a cold shiver go down his spine before collapsing on the ground, his body convulsing as his powers were being drained. But he didn't scream. No, he smirked, knowing that he had finally pushed the younger man over the edge.

And that he himself was free from the demons' grasp at long last.

* * *

><p>Yeah, That bit about warlocks and loopholes, that was made up. It sounded like it would make sense in the story. Murdoc does get his powers back, just in a later chapter. Any way, as I've said before, I don't own the Gorillaz, just my OC's. Modern terms were used in this, I know. Please R&amp;R and have a nice night.<p> 


End file.
